December 2019
31st - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Teal, 6 Water Rail, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Teal, Tawny Owl. (JAH) * 30th - Crown Point: Pied Wagtail on pavement ( first seen on Lambeth side of road before it conveniently crossed the road in front of our car to Croydon side). Unusual here (SEC) * 29th - South Norwood Country Park: 7 Pheasant, Little Egret, 3 Water Rail, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) 11.20 am to 12.15 pm: 2 Green Woodpecker, 27 Crows, 32 Mallard, 55 Black-headed Gulls, 3 Herring Gulls, 6 Robin, 1 Blackbird, 2 Shoveler, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose, 2 Moorhen, 8 Coot, 17 Magpie, 5 Woodpigeon, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Bullfinch, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Kestrel, 1 Heron, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Wren, 2 Jay, 12 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit. (NH) * 28th - Waddon Ponds: Drake TuftedxPochard hybrid. (Dave Warren by email) * 28th - Purley: Red Kite over Mitchley Avenue at 1.30 pm (NH) * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) (9.30am): female Peregrine seen over SNL/Beaulieu Heights area & Gt Spotted Woodpecker drumming along rlwy embankment; Dunnock singing at bottom of garden (11.45am) (GH) * 27th - Waddon Ponds: 09.00-10.00. 2 Robin, 1 Cormorant, 2 Carrion Crow, 26 Canada Goose inc locally ringed bird 5277677, 4 Egyptian Goose, 21 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan with 3 juv, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Goldfinch, 3 Little Grebe, 107 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds white VBA, HA34.126 & ST246,356, 2 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 House Sparrow, 2 Collared Dove, 7 Woodpigeon, 9 Coot, 11 Moorhen, 1 Water Rail, 5 Starling, 4 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 27th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 21 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shoveler, Cormorant, Little Egret, 4 Water Rail, Snipe, 2 Common Gull, Kestrel, Jackdaw, Coal Tit, 3 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 25th - Towpath Way: 12 Sparrows feeding in my garden, 2 Chiffchaffs calling 1 from towards Selhurst train depot, the other from Davidson Road.(Rob Wyllie) * 25th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (3pm): group of 8 Long-tailed Tits in my garden sycamore (GH) * 25th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 5 Water Rail, Snipe, 3 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 15 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Coal Tit, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing. (JAH) * 24th - Shirley (Freshfields) (4pm): Little Egret seen very briefly as it flew medium high E (Sheila Mason per GH) * 24th - South Norwood Country Park: 31 Greylag Goose, Little Egret, 2 Water Rail. (JAH) * 23rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12.30pm):1m Kestrel being chased by crow medium high E (GH) * 23rd - Purley: 4 Buzzards soaring and calling over Lower Barn Road/Purley Downs Golf Course (NH) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, 3 Water Rail, Snipe. (JAH) * 22nd - Riddlesdown Donkey Field: 5 greenfinch, 3 goldfinch, 1 chaffinch, 17 starling (NH) * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.15pm): Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming along rlwy embankment (GH) * 21st - Shirley (Freshfields) (12pm): Redwing feeding at bottom of garden (Sheila Mason per GH) * 21st - Addiscombe: Mistle Thrush on mistletoe along Addiscombe Road near Clyde Road junction. (JB) * 21st - Ashburton Park: 80+ Black-headed Gulls and 1 Common Gull on flooded field - looks like a new pond! (JB) * 21st - Sanderstead: Sparrowhawk over Westfield Avenue (NH) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Shoveler, Water Rail, 2 Snipe, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Fieldfare. (JAH) * 21st - Waddon Ponds: 1 Peregrine flying east, 2 Robin, 3 Carrion Crow, 5 Magpie, 18 Canada Goose, 11 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan still with 3 juv, 5 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 44 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 House Sparrow, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Woodpigeon, 9 Coot, 13 Moorhen, 4 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 2 Blue Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 20th - Waddon Ponds: 14.30-15.30. 1 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Magpie, 11 Canada Goose, 9 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan with 3 juv, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Black-headed Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 11 Coot, 15 Moorhen, 2 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 4 Redwing, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 18th - Wandle Park: 1 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Jays, 1 Heron, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Nuthatch. (Sue Henning) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, 6 Water Rail, Snipe, Kingfisher. (JAH) * 16th - Norbury SW16: 8 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, Great-spotted woodpecker, 4 Crow, 2 Robin, 1M & 1F Blackbird, 4 Parakeet, Great Tit, (& one cat) all at same time. (SEC) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: WeBS count. 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 53 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 22 Mallard, 4 Shoveler, 9 Tufted Duck, 4 Cormorant, Heron, 7 Water Rail, 8 Moorhen, 12 Coot, 37 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 9 Herring Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel. Also: Goldcrest, 3 Fieldfare. (JAH) * 15th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 6 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 1 Heron, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Nuthatch, 5 Redwing. (JB & Sue Henning) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count. Mute Swan family, 9 Canada Goose, 16 Mallard, 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 9 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 94 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Jackdaw over. (JB & Sue Henning) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: Tawny Owl. (JAH) * 11th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Dunnock, 1 Robin, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 9 Canada Goose, 6 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan with 3 juv still, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 59 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds white VBA (Denmark) & white T28A (Poland), 2 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-back Gull, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 House Sparrow, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Woodpigeon, 17 Coot, 20 Moorhen, 17 Starling, 1 Blackbird (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park (late morning): 29 species inc Kestrel, Sparrowhawk ( being mobbed by crows), 4 Jays, 4 Shoveler, 2 Mute Swan, Green Woodpecker, 2 Egyptian Goose, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, mixed flock together including several House Sparrow, 3+ Goldfinch and single Siskin. (SEC) Also: 2 Cormorant, 3 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing. (JAH) * 9th - Whitgift Sports Club: 5 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 12 Jackdaws on pitches. (JB) * 9th - Central Croydon: 2 Siskins in pedestrianised area of High Street. (Jo East by email) * 9th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): M & f GS woodpecker & m Blackcap on fatball feeder + 1f Chaffinch, 1m Greenfinch + 12 Goldfinch on seed feeder (MJN) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, Snipe, Tawny Owl, 2 Kestrel. (JAH) * 7th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): 1m pheasant in gardens feeding on spilt seed under feeders. Stayed for 3 days (MJN) * 7th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 24 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 2 drake Mandarin Duck, 12 Mallard, 13 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (displaying), 15 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 10 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail (over), 2 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 15 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, c60 Starling (on playing fields), 6 House Sparrow, 30+ Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 4 Egyptian Goose, 6 Shoveler, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 5 Water Rail, 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail. (JAH) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Teal and 7 Water Rail in wetlands/Moat Field (good views of three of them), 7 Common Gull. (JAH) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 2 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 3 Magpie, 5 Canada Goose, 19 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan plus 3 juv, 3 Tufted Duck, 2 Goldfinch, 1 Little Grebe, 86 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds white VBA (Danish), black XN31 (German), HA34.126 (Lithuanian), EX4198?& EZ55162 (UK), 1 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 House Sparrow, 6 Woodpigeon, 15 Coot, 16 Moorhen, 1 Great Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 2 Robin, 1 Magpie, 11 Canada Goose, 17 Mallard, 2 Mute Swan plus 3 juv, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 99 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds black XN31 (returned from Germany for another winter), 2506072 (Netherlands), GA1128 (Belarus) & 5424764 (Germany), 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 House Sparrow, 12 Coot, 14 Moorhen, 5 Starling (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: Sparrowhawk, kestrel, Peregrine. (JAH) * 3rd - Highfield hill:9;25 am 3 Willow Tits feeding in the bushes and trees moving towards Church road SE19.(Rob Wyllie) * 3rd - Selsdon Estate: Brief visit saw mixed flock including 3+ Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper, Blue Tits, Great Tits, Coal Tit and Long-tailed Tits. Also Goldcrest and Redwing. (JB) * 3rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): c10 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, several Blackbirds, 1 Greenfinch in garden. (JB) * 3rd - Sanderstead Pond: Grey Wagtail. (JB) * 2nd - Central Croydon: 20+ Pied Wagtails roosting in North End (adjacent to Next). (Ashley Haworth-Roberts by email) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) (am): female Peregrine seen over SNL/Beaulieu Heights area and male Kestrel very low over Gdns (GH) * 1st - South Norwood Lake:(07:45:09:15) 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 6 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 12 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 20 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Song Thrush, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 12 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 49 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 3 Shoveler, 3 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, Common Gull, 2 Kestrel, 4 Goldcrest, Fieldfare, Bullfinch. (JAH) * Early Dec - South Norwood (Avenue Rd) (late pm): Tawny Owl calling (Derek Forbes per GH)